squikfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirasji
General Info Kirasji was created by a MOON named Moonio (AKA Moonie) originally to have a home for himself, but the MOONs moved in after ANGEL labs fell to the ground on Azuroso. Kirasji is the home known to creatures known as MOONs, they're cat / humanoid like creatures with wings. Each MOON carries an unique ability to themselves. Kirasji has different areas, each is separated by a certain section. Each section is based off a real world counterpart in somewhere of the ??? galaxy. Once somebody enters Kirasji they will either have a white outline around them, or just pitch white skin and black clothing. Moonie is the ruler of Kirasji, however he works a long side his partner / girlfriend in which he hopes to create a better Kirasji kingdom. Weather * An average day is your everyday sunny day. * Wind is a big thing here too, the wind does come from Toge Island and It's strange artifact on it. * Overall the temperature here is pretty nice, it's in between a cool feeling year around. Key features / Vortex - A vortex is in the very far back of Kirasji, it seems to be emitting asteroids, but yet seems to be vacuuming things up at the same time. It rotates at a slow rate in Kirasji. / GATE - A gate slightly away from the vortex, usually due to the strange portal travelling system in Kirasji, guests / visitors are asked to come out from the gate. The GATE can only be opened by MOON guards that protect the door or by Moonie himself. / SOL - The giant sun that shines in Kirasji's sky, it doesn't cause the sky to become lighter. But it causes Kirasji to become hotter. / LUNA - SOL's counterpart, LUNA gives the MOONs power and energy to function properly. Sometimes it's said that on certain days LUNA causes a weird floating island with a giant tower to materialize, the cause of this is unknown Islands / areas / Luna (Main Area) - Luna is the main area of Kirasji, its a large floating island with a lot of nice buildings. It has a large city feeling and your everyday stores like homedepot- / Jupiter (Island) - The first island on Kirasji , its a hidden island with a desert like feel, it has a notable pyramid in the back of the Island. Jupiter is seen to be very cloudy and desert themed. / Toge (Island) - An island containing a strange white sword, the heavy winds pick up on this island. / Titan (Island) - One of the floating islands in the Luna main area, its known for having a beautiful waterfall that flows down onto the very bottom of Kirasji's valley, Saturn. Rock pillars surround the area, acting as a barricade of the river of water. / Saturn (Valley) - A valley with a very large amount of water in the middle section of it. There's a small village in the middle of the large water body named Saturn. One can get a great view from looking from a cliff in the area. The area is also known to have large steam clouds around it. Most likely coming from the surrounding islands. (props to you if you see what i did with the name)